In the literature there may be found some N-[(dialkylamino)-alkyl]benzamides, including N-[(1-piperidinyl)alkyl]benzamides; and some N-[(2-pyrrolidinyl)methyl]benzamides having pharmacological properties. Well-known specific examples of such prior art compounds are 4-amino-5-chloro-N-[2-(diethylamino)ethyl]-2-methoxybenzamide, generically designated as metoclopramide and used as an antiemetic agent; and 5-aminosulfonyl-N-[(1-ethyl-2-pyrrolidinyl)methyl]-2-methoxybenzamide, generically designated as sulpiride and used as an antiemetic and neuroleptic agent.
Among other points of difference the compounds of this invention differ from those of the prior art by the nature of the substituted piperidine nucleus attached to the alkyl side-chain. A number of such prior art compounds may be found in the following references:
C.a. 59, 11358c; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,342,826; and PA1 C.a., 71, p81413c.